


The Gods Must Be Crazy

by frogfarm



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Ivy's having a nightmare. For Harley, it's a dream come true.





	The Gods Must Be Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Kink Meme 2017: Harley/Ivy, fpreg

"Get down here, you little --" A wordless shriek is her only response, and Ivy nearly lets out a furious roar. "If I have to come up there --"

"I swear, Red!" Harley's pleading echoes down the stairway. "I got no idea how it happened --"

"You need _me_ to teach _you_ the facts of life?" Ivy sputters. "Don't play innocent with me! When I get my hands on you --"

"Calm down, Red! You don't wanna stress the baby --"

"I'll stress you into a _grave!_ " Ivy shouts, and then her entire network of vines collapse on the floor as she withdraws weeping into the corner. Harley pokes her head through the attic door and loses her balance, landing in a heap below. Ivy ignores her, continuing to cry as Harley picks herself up, dusts herself off and cautiously approaches her erstwhile partner in crime.

"C'mon. Would it be so bad? You and me -- two mommies?"

"You're sick in the head." Ivy sounds horrible, imagines herself looking worse, all bloated and swollen, streaked with undignified tears. She pulls back at the touch of the other woman's hand, fingers twitching aimlessly before Harley grabs on.

"Maybe." Harley squeezes tight, not letting go. "But I'm crazy for you."


End file.
